


A Few Last Words

by sassyfangs13



Category: Death Note, matt - Fandom, mello - Fandom
Genre: A Few Last Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's letter to Mello on 26 January, 2010. Spoilers for the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Last Words

26 January 2010  
Mello,  
If you are reading this then you probably already know. Something went bad and I never came back to grab this off of the nightstand before you got home. I don't know how it happened but if I had  to guess it had something to do with guns and a blaze of glory. Don't blame yourself, I know you will anyway but stop. I knew what I was getting into, after all, we were trained for this sort of thing...in a way. If I wasn't clever enough to think my way out then I didn't deserve to have a spot next to you as the successor of L. I deserved this fate, and would do it all again if I knew that it would keep me with you.  
   
I remember the first time we met, back at Wammy's in the lunch room. I had been there a few weeks and still hadn't said more than six words—all of them to Wammy. Then you came barreling in, a new kid but already in control. You were chewing on a chocolate bar that you had convinced Miss Victoria to give you  before lunch had even ended, I was amazed, she never gave kids sweets. You passed all of the tables and headed to the back corner, right to the table that I was sitting alone at. No one ate with me before, I could see the shocked faces of the other kids over your shoulder after you sat down. I don't think I'll ever forget Tammy's, jaw on the floor, eyes wide and a half gnawed carrot on the verge of falling out of her big mouth. You didn't care what the other kids thought and you apparently saw something in me that the other kids didn't because you never left my side. Or rather, you never let me leave your side. You were my first friend, hell you're my only friend.  
   
That's one thing that I never doubted. You could have been on a big job in Russia and I always knew that you'd answer your phone if it was a text from me. I never really talked to anyone but you. There was the occasional forum argument on the latest PSP game but none of those people knew who I really was past the tiny icon next to my screen name. You though, you knew everything about me. From natural hair color to shoe size, every detail, I had no secrets that I kept from you and I don't think you ever kept anything from me, including your real name. And you did everything for me, no matter what I asked. I wanted the new Zelda game but I was bedridden with a shattered leg so you sat in line all night—in the middle of winter—just so that I would be one of the first to play it. The red 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS 454, my dream car, the car that I hung hand-drawn pictures of in our room at Wammy's, the car that lifelong memories were forged in going 145 down the autobahn. But most importantly, you gave me you, and I can't thank you enough for that.  
   
I don't know how you did it but you managed to love a non-social, funny looking, gaming, hacker and even more amazing was the feat of making him love you back. We share some of our best memories in the orphanage and even though we both secretly wished we would get chosen we both openly wanted to stay together. I realize now, when it may be far too late, that I never actually wanted a family. I wanted you, you were my family and I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me, Mells. I can only hope that I did well enough before I went to get you the time you needed. I hope you complete your goal, take that Kira asshole out of the picture and give them a good kick from me. Be careful, Mello, and even though I never really understood all of your religious stuff I now hope what you said was true. I'll wait for you, I'll watch you, and if it's possible I'll help you as much as I can from this side. We'll see each other again in due time and while you're busy who knows, maybe I'll find L here and wait for you by passing the time with him.  
   
Always,  
M.  
   
   
Mello was never able to read this letter before his death on the same night. Eventually it disappeared all together, rumored to have been burned along with the rest of Mello and Matt's possessions by Wammy's House employees.

**Author's Note:**

> First "published" work, first non-oc fic, originally written for an English assignment. I love criticism and I don't bite (winning combination!), thanks for reading :)  
> ~Sassy


End file.
